smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trails of Malevolence (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"I can't believe my own aunt would betray me like this!" Gerard lamented as the group made their way towards Galiab castle. The others, even Peewit, sympathized with him. "I'm sorry, Gerard," Princess Savina apologized, "I should've noticed these signs when Imperia came to our annual family gatherings." "It's quite alright, dear cousin," Gerard put a hand on her shoulder, "We were pretty young when the last one happened. But now...we have to go to stop her from getting to my father!" When they finally arrived at the castle, surrounded by a beautiful moat, they noticed the drawbridge was up. Johan motioned the four to follow him through an open window and helped them up and into the castle. However, when they made it to the throne room. It was too late. Imperia cackled as she held King Galiab's crown. "Alright, Imperia!" Peewit caleld out to her, "Hand over the crown, for you shall not have the last laugh in this fight!" "Why would I hand the crown over to a wimp like you?!" Imperia talked back. "Never mind that!" Gerard pushed Peewit aside and stood up to his aunt, "Where's my father?!" "You're too late, Gerard!" Imperia replied, "The King's already dead!" The shock led Gerard into denial, then heartbreak, then anger, "You're lying! I know you are!" "But ''how ''do you know, for sure?" Imperia smirked. Gerard was about answer, but paused. Could the king really be dead? Gerard shook away the thought and still believed that she's lying, "My father is around here somewhere, so give him back his crown!" "Never!" Imperia led the crown out of his reach, "Now that your father dearest is out of the picture, I stand in for the ruler of this part of the land! But...I can't" "Why not?" Johan asked. "Because Gerard is next in line," Imperia grinned evilly, "Gargamel! Hand me my 'sleeping poison'!" As if on cue, Gargamel made himself appear in the room with a small bottle that has a picture of a skull on it. He used his wand to levitate it into the air and into Imperia's hand. "Now, come here and let your auntie ''feed ''you!" Imperia lunged at Gerard, but Johan stepped in her way to protect him. "Gargamel! Hold my crown!" Imperia threw the king's crown to Gargamel, "I need to handle this farm boy in order to kill the prince! And you better keep it intact or else you won't get that spell you promised!" Gargamel recieved the crown and ran out of the room. "Guys!" Johan called out to the others, "Don't let Gargamel get away with the crown!" The others took their orders and chased Gargamel across the castle. When they finally cornered him, they came closer to try to get the crown. "Don't come any closer!" Gargamel demanded and held the crown above his mouth, "Or I'll devour it!" "You can't digest a crown, Gargamel," Julia crossed her arms, "It's a choking hazard." "Oh, I didn't think of that," Gargamel used a communication device to call Imperia, "I need help down here, Imperia!" Once Imperia got the message, she left Gerard and Johan and came to the others and held them back, grabbing their collars. "Look's like it's the end of the line for you!" Imperia cackled. Peewit looked behind her and smiled, "Yes it is." Peewit pointed behind Imperia. When she turned around, she spotted King Audric himself and his guards. They arrested Imperia and retrieved the crown from her. As for Gargamel, he left without a trace, escaping. "Now," Gerard nodded, "Let's go look for my father." Previous Next Category:Trails of Malevolence chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story